Harry Potter and the modern muggle
by Rye virgil
Summary: A girl was binge watching the whole serious of Harry Potter while reading the books, what happened if some strange event caused her to end up in the world of Harry Potter and a certain bitch faced guy has caught her attention. Well she annoy him or will she fall in love in with him and what will he do?
1. Into hogwarts

Scrounging around her room in the dark she had the tv on showing the preview for the Harry Potter marathon. She wasn't going to miss this. Not on her life. No she'd be waiting for this all her life and the books she'd bought were sprawled out and opened before her. Her long ebony hair tied into a pony tail as her bangs were died blue and hung in curls over her breast. She wore a 'I love snape the never ending bitch face' shirt she had costom made and a pair of owl panties. She quickly sat down turning on the tv as the movie began. Anticipation has struck her bindly as she was instantly hooked.

"Harry that's completely Incorrable how dare you!" Shouted hermoine at Harry while the three were in potions class with serevus snape. Who watched them carefully. He didn't hate Harry but he could see Lilly in him and damned he'd be if only Lilly was his. He'd like that. Lilly his love, his only love. He went back to watching the students. Each of the, either getting burned or knocked out. Poor Neville longbottom ended up with getting both the bad ends of the spell. Draco on the other hand got it correctly. "Attention" shouted snape gaining the whole attention of his students. 10 points to slythrein for dracos perfection on the potion for muggle born changing into dog" snape nodded at Draco; who smiled proudly as his goons congratulated him on his job well done. "He always gets the points cause he's a teacher pet" stated Ron weasley snarling lowly, while hermoine and Harry but agreed. The class ended as the students pilled out of the room.

Anubis was feeling tired she'd gotten through 5 out of 3 movies. Her body shivered as she pulled her large blanket around her body keeping warm. As she heard a strange noise. Looking around the area from the couch, searching for the strange noise she inwardly sighed. "Must've been my cat" turning her attention back to the tv. Not knowing that behind her stood a man with a bald head and long black robe, he rose his hand and swipped down at the girl that sat before him with her back to him. Instantly all she remembered is snape glaring at the two boys and everything went black afterwards. Waking up not long after she was in a hospital bed as a people surrounded her. "She doesn't look normal" stated an old women with a black robe and a orange dress with her hair pulled up into a bun and a hat that adored her head, over all she looked lovely for a women in her sixties. The next person had a black hair above his shoulders, he wore all black. A black robe with a black long sleeved shirt and black pants, Anubis knew that to be snape. Blushing slightly she looked at the next person. He had long a white beard and wore a white robe and that had sliver laced lining at the hems. "Yo who the fuck are you people" Anubis asked looking at them. She sat up and pulled the blanket off of her and snape instantly went wide eyed after seeing her shirt. And panties. "You need proper clothing" stated the old man who she came to find is Dumbledore. "Um what's wrong this" she asked gesturing to her clothing choice. "The 'I love snape never ending bitch face with snapes face plastered onto your shirt and your owl panties aren't really appropriate for this place young lady" said minvera mcongall who chuckled at the reaction of snape. Anubis nodded at them and smiled shyly. "Um ok then. But how'd I end up here?" She asked hiding her face into her hair blushing lightly. Her dark skin was glowing in the Light of the candles.

"We have no clue how you got here young one. But feel free to stay until you figure out to get home or where your home is, your always welcomed here. You can stay with one of us if you like" spoke Dumbledore with a hint of mischief in his voice winking at Anubis. Instantly shouting "SNAPE" she smiled at them "I choose to stay with professor snape I'd like to learn from him, privately if you don't mind" she asked nicely looking to snape who didn't look to pleased about this. He sighed and nodded with a bored expressionless face that said 'I'm-gonna-kill-myself-before-this-day-ends' "very well give us your favorite colors we'll have clothes made for you" stated Dumbledore. "Hmm, midnight blue and green, I also like black and short clothing" I like shorts and long sleeved shirts and hoodies with black skinny jeans and I like band shirts" listing off everything she liked to them she felt tired. "What time it is?" Asked Anubis curling up cutely and making a small mew like a cat.


	2. Somethings up

soon enough she was awoken by snape, thinking this was all a dream she turned over on her side and mumbled "five more minutes mom" sighing inwardly the black haired man flung her over his shoulder not wanting to waste time. He stalked out of the room and walked down the long corridor hallways his wand lighting the way to his quarters. "I swear she's a muggle" stated snape not bothering to look that Anubis somehow had manage To get into a postition where she was cuddling his head and sleeping her arms had wrapped around his neck while her legs around his waist and her head was laying on top of his head. The students that were filling into their rooms saw the professor walking with a girl latched onto him and giggled. He just sighed and entered his quarters he placed the sleeping girl on the couch and sat down at his chair watching her sleep.

A few hours that have passed caused the professor to look at the girl. But something odd was going on with her. Her hair turned from black to white. Her eyes went from green to red and varied unknowing that he kept watching her and she looked straight at him. "Severus" her voice sounded like that of two people. "This stays between us" the other person and Anubis agreed to keep the look for, now for those that didn't know would be freaked out. Anubis looked at snape who was shocked wanting to know what happened. He began to open his mouth when she cut him short. "Sorry about that. Just I have two sides a nice side and evil side" she smiled like nothing happened at all. "G-get some slee p miss?" He stopped because he never learned her last name "Nile" spoke Anubis "anubis Nile." "Well go to bed miss Nile" indicated snape as he went back to reading his book that he never actually read. He kept an eye on the girl while pretending to read. He never once flipped a page or even left the same word he was on. Anubis on the other hand couldn't sleep but she kept quiet and decided to take out her pencil and sketch book. Sketching she drew snape very well. Barging Draco and Lucius malfoy entered and seen the girl laying on the couch her eyes glued to the book in her hands as she erased and added lines and erased again. "Why is she here" stated Draco not liking the girls presence one bit. "I'm here for reasons now, I'm not bothering you. So don't bother me" Anubis said taking the picture and walking over to the book shelf and placing the paper in a book without of them knowing she did. "Muggle freak" Draco spat angrily. Of course Anubis didn't get bothered by it at all, in fact she laughed at Draco. "Neat" was all she said before filling out to let them have their meeting.

Anubis got bored and placed in her ear phones and singing to this is war by 30 seconds to Mars. She was a good singer. And nobody denied it. Everyone came out of their rooms to see who was singing, and they all saw the girl sitting against the wall singing. Her voice filled the whole room. Severus in the room listened to her voice "she's good but she's ugly" said Draco laughing at himself for his joke. "She's not ugly. But she's out of your league" laughed Lucius who looked to who his son and looked at the door of the room. The two blondes left the room as Draco was leaving he winked at Anubis and walked off, feeling sickened Anubis shook her head and stood back up going into the room Severus had found the picture she'd drawn of him and underneath it said 'to Severus snape' from 'Anubis' turning around he looked at her. "I like it" jumping up and down she shrieked happily. "Good your ass should like it" Anubis plopped down onto the couch smiling at the professor.

(Somewhere in the chamber)

it's almost time, the dark lord will soon awake and hogwarts will be never more than a pile of dust and memory, standing in the mirror stood qurivell who unwrapped his turban from his head, he looked into the mirror and talked. "Soon the potter boy will be no more" stated qurivell as the face growled and spoke Lowly. "NO" it rang out like thunder and lightning "I will be the one to end the potter boy" "my lord what about the new girl, she doesn't know of her role in this?" The face sighed and did a semi slow nod. Of course she didnt know. The two stood their and qurivell placed the turban back on and left to find snape had got himself injured by fluffy, the three headed dog that belonged to Hagrid the games keeper. Snape saw the oddly suspicious professor leave instantly. He's always wearing that purple turban and something was off about him. That snape didn't like.

(Ooooooooooooooooo whats happen? Well snape try and save Harry or will Anubis find out her role? How'd she get their anyways. Well she be quiet or open up to the dark Cold man known as snape?)


	3. Why?

"I think he's up to something" said Ron glancing at the way snape was walking, they saw the new girl run to him and smile. Snape looked down the girl who didn't even bother to tell her to leave. They all heard without a doubt "SNAPEY CARRY ME. YOU MY PONY" just at that exact moment Anubis jumped and latched herself onto snape giggling. Snape mentally Hitting himself walked away with said girl attached to him. Draco rounded the corner and laughed at Anubis. "Oh look the muggle loser has no family and now she's latching on to snape, what go no brother or sisters. Did mom and dad leave you behind" snarked Draco. Severus said nothing as he watched Anubis get down and storm over to Draco. Her voice deep and dark. Sounding like a demon. "No, you see my brothers were killed and so were my parents. I found them ripped open and their internal organs sprawled out blood was everywhere. I stood their in the pool of blood, I was the one to bury them" she stopped and winked at Draco "don't make me bury you" with that said she walked away from Draco, dragging snape with her.

Snape let himself be dragged away as he watched Anubis..her face held some type of emotion but he didn't know what type of emotion it was. But then he decided not question it. But something in him stirred, this feeling that he couldn't quite place. What was it? "I must get back to the students" stated snape as he loosened her grip on his arm and started to head back. Anubis smiled and nodded. "I'll be here I just need alone

time anyways" snape walked away his robe swished behind him. Anubis watched him walk away. His footsteps growing quieter and his figure getting smaller until he was no longer in sight. As she figured that he was gone. She sighed and finally let it out. All her rage and pent up frustration. The tears fell and wouldn't stop she was on her knees as the tear drops fell to the ground, her voice quivered and her body shook. She was alone but she couldn't allow anyone to see. She didn't want to open up. Not yet, not now. Not ever. Opening up means getting hurt and she swore that she never let herself love again. Loving someone means losing them. And she couldn't face that again. Standing up from the dirt dried ground she brushed off her outfit and dried her face. Making herself look presentable in a way. Heading back inside unknowning that someone watched her. Someone she knew from her past.

Snape was speaking to his students as he saw Anubis enter and smile brightly. She took a seat next to hermoine whom became her friend and saw Harry give her his notes to get caught up. "Thank you" she said quietly while quickly jotting down the notes to get caught up in class. So she wouldn't miss anything. She soon then placed the pencil and paper down. Giving her attention to snape. Her green eyes shone in the dim lighting as folded her hands in her lap and kept eye Contact. Going back to the lesson. Anubis began to find herself drifting off and day dreaming. But it wasn't good. It was more of a nightmare that she wished didn't exist. She was terrified of something. All she saw was darkness surrounding her. And long slender skeletal hands reaching out towards her. Screaming she sat up in class as Harry and hermoine were calming her down. She never showed fear before but this, this truly frightened her. Breathing heavily she clutched onto hermoine's coat. As her eyes made contact with Severus. She saw a hint of worry in his face.

Snape watched her lift her head up and scream, her green eyes wide and filled with fear she never screamed before but something, was so terrifying that Anubis had to let her guard down to be comforted by her two friends. She smiled and went back to herself like it never happened. Giggling and making jokes to cause her friends to laugh she looked at snape and winked. And shouted out. "SNAPE CAN I TOUCH YOUR FACE" instantly jumping up she ran her hands all over his face as he sighed and glared at her but secretly smiled. Somehow began to gain feelings for the odd girl and thing is he actually cared, he never pushed her away and never said her name with hate or anger. And Anubis knew this but she didn't want him to get attached. But she was letting herself get close to him and she didn't know why, maybe he could save her from herself. From the darkness that was inside in her. From something she couldn't escape. And oddly enough she was fine with it, she was fine with letting him in and letting him close to her. That was no problem. The only. Concern was will he learn the true her, that the outgoing bubbly girl he came to know isn't who she really is? "Hey wanna go to hogsmead" asked hermoine gaining the attention of Anubis who was lost in thought. "Um sure id love too" Anubis smiled as the four friends left class and headed to their next class. Snape watched her leave as he sat down sighing. "Somethings off about her" "you feel too" spoke Dumbledore entering the room. "Headmaster" said snape glancing at the old guy (yup that's right he old but a cool old guy, haters be hating on dumbledore) as Dumbledore nodded. "She's acting strange, one minute she's bubbly and the next she's psychotic" said snape looking out the window. She was and is strange but how he could he have feelings for her? And why should he? Oh well, he will find out someday.


	4. Its ok

Anubis sat in potions class completely out of it. She'd hadn't been her usual insane outgoing self. Something bugged her, she'd hadn't slept since. "Bloody hell, you look terrible" stated hermoine looking worriedly at her friend Anubis. "I'm fine,  
really. Don't worry about me" stated Anubis smiling but it wasn't a happy smile it was a sad one she trying to hide something that, something that has been bothering her. She wouldn't sleep she absolutely refused sleep. As her favorite toy walked  
in he noticed that Anubis was dozing on and off but forced herself to stay awake. "Miss Nile I suggest you sleep during the night and not in my class" he figured she would burst out into laughter or use a high pitched voice but he wasn't expect  
this. "Can't sleep, it's been? What day is it?" "Tuesday" "five days" her voice was void nothing seemed normal about her. Why wouldn't she sleep. What's possessing her to stay awake.

Severus looked at her and sighed deeply. "I'm going to take you to headmaster Dumbledore" with that said he dragged Anubis away. And headed down. With his luck he entered and Dumbledore was there. "I'm well aware of Anubis situation but I say we should  
allow her sleep to find out what's Making her stay awake" snape nodded at the words of the headmaster. They both worked to get Anubis asleep which wasn't that hard . They used the mind spell on her (forgot what's it called) they both saw into her  
mind.

Once inside Anubis head,they saw a happy little girl playing with two adults, a man and women. She was dancing with the man and giggling happy. Then darkness took over as it soon turned into a dark dim lighted room and the happy little girl was  
laying sprawled on a table. Bounded as the man she was dancing with now was snaking his hands up (note I don't condone child rape and If you've ever raped please refrain from reading this part) her small dress and down her panties. She squealed as  
he rubbed her she squirmed and tried to get away but it was no use.

Two hands reached out and the now little girl was bigger and they knew her to be Anubis she was naked her large rounded dark skinned breast bounced and she was wide eyed. As the man behind forced himself into her screaming and screaming he kept going  
and laughing. Soon enough she couldn't take it as she screamed once more her eyes turned red and her hair turned white. She whipped around and killed the man. All she uttered was "goodbye father"

soon enough her mom entered and starting beating her and calling her names and pulling on her nipples telling her she's gonna make her beg for mercy, Anubis facial expression were dark and horrifying she grabbed the women's throat and tore it  
shoving her hand through the women's chest ripping her heart right out. She stood in the pool of blood as her two twin brothers came in screaming at her and trying to beat on her as it was futile.

She had left them in a bloody mess. Soon it changed to herself normal standing in a pool of blood crying and crying and she gasped and screamed as her voice was muffled and the only things that could be seen was the dying faces of her family. All  
chanting "we love you, we love you. Join us. Come to us" screaming no over and over again she began running and running.

Hands snaked around her legs she fell and turned on her back. Screaming the known faces haunting her. She was horrified and a laughter she knew all to well came into view.. Her eyes widen as she known him to her ex boyfriend. He got in her face and smirked.  
He was laughing at her pain and at what he caused her. Snape and Dumbledore stopped as she woke up screaming, not caring about anything else snape instantly had his hands wrapped around her. Kissing her head and telling her it's ok. He had looked  
worried as did Dumbledore. They both nodded and soon enough she fell back sleep but two time the bad dreams were gone. She dreamt of snape coming in and saving her and battle those that try to harm her. She felt comfortable in his arms he was her  
light and she needed him. More than ever.


End file.
